walkthroughfandomcom-20200222-history
Edge of Space/Survival Guide
=Survival Guide to "Edge of Space" PC game= :The CURRENT version of this guide can be found here Game's Tutorial *USE THE IN GAME TUTORIAL! It gives you a FREE weapon and a very useful introduction to the game. Kill the regenerating jellyfish several times to gather weak jelly goo. You will be sorry if you don't follow the tutorial! *If you skipped the tutorial, and you specifically need a weapon, or you created your character BEFORE the tutorial was released, read below for help on crafting your first weapon)! A beginner's guide on how to survive in Edge of Space First things first! *Grab your laser pick, and start mining immediately after you start a new game. Gather Dirt, Rock, Mud, Clay, etc. (See Inventory for help)! *Stay within walking distance of your cryopod. Your cryopod is the capsule you jump-off from when you start the game. Press "F" on it to see how many "lives" you have. Gladly, you now have two turrets next to your cryopod that defend you. You will be able to gather more lives soon, but for now continue mining which is more important. *DO NOT ATTEMPT TO FLY DURING A SOLAR STORM. Jump away from enemies if you can instead. Solar Storms affect your energy directly. Question: I missed a temporary supply drop, what now? When you get messages of "Supply Drop Inbound" do not panic, it is best to stay where you are and tend to what you need to do first. Venturing far can get you killed (fall damage, enemy attacks); and there are enemies everywhere. Unless you actually are lucky enough to encounter one close to you. They look like treasure chests, open them by pointing at them and pressing "F", and you might find something useful (mostly minerals and metals but very rarely you might get a weapon schematic). Either way, don't worry too much about the ones you miss for now. The supplies WILL return over and over, no need to risk lives this early! *IMPORTANT: If night comes, keep working providing you have enough light (or stay close to your cryopod where it is bright). If you see creatures coming your way, DO NOT PANIC! Seal yourself INSIDE Dirt, yes that's right; bury yourself in dirt. When it is finally safe (morning), jump away and you will be able to escape alive. *The more you move around and jump/fly, the more noticeable you will be to enemies. Be as stealth as possible! Conserve energy by flying only when you have to! *ANOMALY EVENT: Ignore them at this time, unless you see a little "hurricane-looking thing" close to you! :) --(read below if you encounter one)! *Gather jelly goos to make torches (kill jellies to collect), you can open your crafting station by pressing "2". Look in the utility tab (the one that looks like a power plant, first item on the list). You need 10 weak jelly goos and 20 dirt to make 10 torches. This should not take too long. *Make a "Basic Self Repair Kit" now! To craft it you will need: 10 Rock, 10 Dirt, 10 Clay, 10 Mud. To activate its power, press "C" and place it on the slot that holds your "Basic Crafting Kit" (see Character Panel for an image of what it looks like). While you are "healing" you can not craft, so remember to switch them back when you need to. You will be unlocking more slots later (visible at the bottom right of your screen). *Try to gather materials to build a Refining Kit as soon as possible. You will need it to make "inorganic" materials, to craft a large number of items. HELP: I need a weapon! Question: I did not get a weapon from the tutorial, what now? *Most everyone who played the game before the tutorial was introduced, had to make their own weapon. To craft the Dirt Cheap you will need: 15 Rock and 15 Dirt. Press "2" on your keyboard to pull up the crafting menu. There is a random aspect to all weapons you craft, so if you're not happy with it; craft another one! OR *Make a Shriek Equalizer as soon as you're able. The Dirt Cheap weapon is not the best. You will need Aluminum or Titanium. Metals can be found by mining, but temporary supply drops can bring them too. You need 35, so get busy! Wormholes: What are they? Question: I see little tornado/hurricane things? They are called "Wormholes" and they come as a result of "Anomaly Events". Clicking "F" on these will take you inside, you can mine lots of titanium in them (a highly valuable material) and for now you should steal the torches by pressing "X" on them. Keep in mind wormholes have a counter, and if it reaches "0" when you're inside; you will die. Come back out before it runs out! If you're feeling risky you can explore them, watch out for enemies, and remember to keep an eye in your cryorod count. Cryorods and Cryopods Question: Cryorods, cryopods, what's the difference? Cryorods go into Cryopods. The more cryorods you put in, the more lives you will have. You can make more cryorods if you gather enough Biomass and Ice. If you reach "0" cryopods you will drop everything you're holding, every time you die from now on! Making more cryopods wont be possible until you find the Tech Upgrade. So try to keep that from happening. Question: My cryorods count is "0" what do I do? RULE #1: DO NOT GO INSIDE A WORMHOLE. As long as you're overground you can go back to pick up your items whenever you die, or you can read Keeping my items Safe to avoid losing any items permanently. YOU WILL NOT DIE PERMANENTLY as an effect of cryorod penalty, or be penalized in any other way than dropping items. Keeping my items Safe As soon as you're able you should craft an Arkco Small Crate to place your items into. You will find it in the "table" tab inside your crafting window. You will need 30 Rock and 10 Aluminum or Titanium. Do that and place it on the ground anywhere. It is really tiny so it fits everywhere. *Pressing "F" on the crate will open it, it looks very similar to your inventory. Place items there to keep them safe. When you come back to play Edge of Space, they will be there just the way you left them. Plastic Sealed Chest are not highly recommended to be crafted this early as they need inorganic materials you get from refining. The only benefit you get from these, is that the number of materials needed to build it, are considerable less. These are also larger (but not necessarily bigger they don't hold more items); so if you have limited space take that into consideration. Crafting *Press "2" to open the crafting menu. *Tabs are listed in this order: #Ammo/Weapons #Furniture/Appliances #Power/Utilities/Medical #Armor/Kits #Sensor/Trigger #Structure/Artificial *Click on the ">" next to the menu name to expand it. It will turn to "v" then it will list everything available to be crafted. *At this point, you need to click on the names of the items you want to craft to be able to select them. *To the right, you should be able to see what materials you need to be able to craft. *Raw materials are usually unrefined. Inorganic materials can only be obtained by refining. Shelter: Making a Home Now that you've endured some abuse, and have learned your way around, it is time to build a house. The materials to make the house are entirely up to you. It is highly recommended not to make it with raw materials. *Go to the "Structure/Artificial" tab in your crafting station. *Bricks you can craft are conveniently listed in alphabetical order. *You want to have altogether at least 250 bricks. Look at some of the building techniques used on Healing Stations. *You probably don't want to use the best materials (you need those for armor, weapons, and other things) so either: Clay, Dirt, Mud or Rock will do the job. *Once you have decided what material you want to use, or if you want to use them all (it is up to you); it is time to craft and place the bricks you just made. *Placing bricks is fairly easy and you have quite a long range. If you click on the right mouse button, you will switch to "background" mode, which will allow you to build the walls of your home. *It will get dark once you seal your home, place torches to make it a little brighter. *Go to your Power/Utilities crafting menu to make a door. A clay door requires no power to function. *If you want a metal door, you need to make a generator, right under the door menu you should be able to see, the "generator" menu. Powering Your Home *The Patch Work Generator has 4 outlets, while the Auxiliary Generator only has one. Build a few of each. *Pressing the letter "Z" or "P" will bring up the power interaction system. *Read the PIOS article to get a general idea on how this works. But in a nutshell, items have inputs (-) and outputs (+), each output needs to be connected to each input. All inputs must be connected to work. *Some items have outputs but they have no power of their own, such is the case of some lighting devices. *The Dual Lensed Wall Light is perhaps the best way to light up your home, and as long as it is powered; it can power something else via its output. *You will need a "Single Block Switch" to add a power "button" to your equipment. *If you opted to make a metal door, equally you should use a Single Block Switch to open it and close it. To be able to open the door you must then point at the switch (not the door) and press "F" to interact. Official Guide? Did we forget anything? Everyone forgets something no matter how thorough they want to be. Take a look at the official guide for things we may have left out: http://www.playedgeofspace.com/community/index.php?threads/edge-of-space-players-handbook.2844/